1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that records image data obtained through an image capturing operation executed at an image-capturing element or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A white balance (hereafter referred to as WB) adjustment through which a color adjustment is achieved by varying the reference for the color temperature adjustment on image data obtained by capturing an image is executed in an electronic camera. There are cameras in the known art that obtain a plurality of sets of image data through WB bracketing achieved by changing a WB adjustment value in stages and executing WB adjustment processing at various WB adjustment values. At the same time, it is desired that image data obtained by capturing an image be recorded into a recording medium such as a memory card without undergoing image processing.
Since the WB adjustment is part of the image processing, the WB adjustment, too, will be skipped if the image processing is skipped. Thus, if the setting for WB bracketing and the setting for skipping the image processing are both selected, two conflicting operations, i.e., an operation for recording data having undergone image processing and an operation for recording data that have not undergone image processing, are executed. If the two types of data, i.e., the data before and after image processing, are both recorded, storage space in the recording medium is quickly consumed.